


Stressed

by fusionqueen



Series: Good Domestic Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keith is a writer, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Married Klance, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, They Have Kids, Top Lance (Voltron), but not for long, good sexy times with klance, keith is fucking short, keith is vegan, klance, lance is a kindergarten teacher, lance is so in love, lance is stressed, my tags are all out of order, parent teacher night is awful, so domestic omg, so is keith, they love eachother so much, they're adorable, they're in their twenties, they're married, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusionqueen/pseuds/fusionqueen
Summary: Lance loathes parent teacher night. Every year it reigns destruction on his crops and leaves him ridiculously stressed. Luckily, he has a husband who is more than willing to be of some.. Assistance.//THERE ARE A COUPLE SPELLING ERRORS BECAUSE THIS FIC WAS INITIALLY TYPED UP VIA PHONE A WHILE AGO//





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my first Voltron smut fic!

"Oh. My. God." Lance groaned and threw his head back against the cold leather car seat of his blue Honda Civic. Lance had been teaching kindergarten for years, and while he was still sometimes considered a newbie by the 'veteran educators', he was well aware of his own skills with both young children and elementary education. That however, did not mean that he was ever prepared for parent teacher night. Every single year it was nothing but a horrendous nightmare, a crazy shit show. Parents fighting parents, kids screaming about being dragged out of the house because the parents couldn't find a babysitter in time, and worst of all, parents fighting teachers. No matter how many times he attempted to explain that their bratty kid's behavioral issues were not his own fault, he still found himself being drowned out in lousy complaints and immature swearing. It was one of the few times in which Lance actually regretted his choice in professions. 

 

Red tail lights and glowing highway signs lit up the dark, starless sky as the twenty eight year old male speedily drove himself back to his little bungalow on Fourth Street. He'd be lying if he didn't say that he wasn't in a pretty big hurry to get himself back home after such a hectic evening, And after about ten minutes of quick driving, Lance pulled up into the teeny two car garage. He'd painted it himself back when he and Keith first bought it after the adoption of Ella, their second and youngest daughter. And Keith.. Lance wondered if he would asleep when he got inside. It wasn't extremely late, but he knew that intensive boredom would either send his husband reeling for the door or for the bed. But because his car was still there, the Cuban man assumed the latter. 

 

"Honey I'm home!" Lance called out cheerily in the semi large living room after fumbling to open up the side entrance in the garage with his bazillion tiny keys. He instinctively kicked off his shoes before he closed the large, white door. He had received no immediate response, but a bright light from the kitchen and a heavenly scent lead him to believe that he was not alone in the house. "Keith?" He chuckled gently and walked into the room of interest. Sure enough, there the guy was, intensely focused on stirring some sort of vegan vegetable broth. Lance snuck up behind the Korean male and loosely wrapped his arms around his slight waist, resting his chin on top of Keith's downturned head. Their height difference was pretty fucking adorable. "Oh." Keith found himself smiling at the 'sudden' appearance of his husband. "How was parent teacher night?" He asked curiously and threw some more basil into the simmering pot. "Horrible." Lance replied without hesitation. "God I'm about as tense as a middle schooler during his first kiss."

 

"That bad?"

 

"Of course it was that bad."

 

"Mrs. Dalia give you a hard time again?

 

"When does she not give me a hard time?"

 

"You know.. Ella and Ruby are over at your mom's house tonight."

 

"Heh yeah. Your point?"

 

".....Let's have dinner before I say anything else." And with that, Keith shimmied his hips, a sign for Lance to let go and move away. He reluctantly obliged and wandered into their bedroom to change into a t shirt and anything that waren't a pair of dress pants. He returned moments later to a pulled out chair and a steaming bowl of hot veggy and tofu soup. "Sit." Keith commanded from his own spot at the round, wooded table. "I finished the fifth chapter of my book this morning so I had all day to get this ready for us." 

"You amaze me every day baby." Lance snickered and sat down, eager to dig in. 

 

After dinner Lance was left with a full stomach, an empty bowl, and a lap full of husband. "Hm what are you up to?" He asked, a sly smirk gracing his lips as he was straddled by the smaller male. "I was gonna suggest." Keith began. "That maybe I could help you.. Relax tonight.:" Ohhhhhh. So he wanted to have sex huh? Well that was something that the both of them could definitely enjoy. "Mm I guess I could really use some relaxation." That response made Keith hum with his approval, and the ravenette immediately leaned in for a kiss. 

 

At first it was sweet and soft, open mouthed but without tongue, fairly modest for the couple's taste. Soon though, it began to heat up. Tongue met tongue and soon enough they were both flushed and panting, spit connecting their mouths every time they broke apart for a breath of air. Lance's hands had made their way down to Keith's ass, and he was squeezing it lightly as their make out session came to a close. "S-Shit. Bed. Now." Keith mumbled against Lance's tan neck, he made sure to leave little kisses every place he had bit, as if it would make the incoming bruises lighter. Lance laughed breathily. "Isn't that a little vanilla babe?" He teased. "Hm only if you make it. Besides, I don't want to get carpet burn again." Now that had been a fun night, but Lance found himself agreeing with the other man. "Okay okay." He replied and stood up, lifting Keith up by his butt in the process. He carried him into their master bedroom. It was a small room, just big enough for the two of them, but it was cozy and a space that neither of them would ever want to swap out. 

 

After Keith had been thrown semi gently onto their queen sized bed, he was pulling roughly at his own red t shirt and jeans. Lance was eager to be of some assistance, and he happily helped undress his mewling spouse. "Shit you are so getting it tonight." Lance found himself hissing into Keith's ear as he began to lift up his own wool sweater, it was a Christmas gift from the girls. "Mm honey you're gonna be getting it even harder.. Can I suck you off first?" Well in what world was Lance gonna say no to that!? He nodded his head and began to pull down his grey sweatpants, leaving them on the floor to pick up in the morning. "How do you want to do it?" He asked. Keith blushed a furious red. "Like this.. Actually can you just.. Fuck my face?" Damn. That was one loaded request. "Are you sure? Tap me twice if it gets to be too much okay?" Keith nodded quickly and Lance released his very hard member from his now much too cozy boxers. Keith shifted his body, slightly propping up his torso with his elbows. (If you all don't know this position I think that it's called the train?? I don't know.) Lance took his throbbing dick in one hand and entered it slowly into Keith's gaping mouth. Keith's head fell back voluntarily, smacking lightly against the memory foam. Lance moaned at the enveloping warmth of his partner's mouth and gave him a moment to adjust to his length. Keith then hummed erotically to give Lance a signal to begin thrusting, so that's what he did. He began safely, with light and shallow thrusts into his husband's throat. He was not yet deep enough to cause any gagging, but Lance knew from previous sexual experiences that that was probably what Keith wanted, so after a little while he deepened his movements. "Fuck babe you're so good." he groaned, and Keith gagged slightly but continued to take it, until moments later when he was tapping twice onto Lance's leg. Immediately, Lance pulled out and Keith coughed roughly. "Shit are you okay?" Lance asked, obviously very concerned with his partner's well being. Keith nodded his head surely. "Yeah I just.. Didn't want you to come yet." That made both of them laugh and Lance moved to the side, eyeing his husband's own hardness. "What do you suggest doing then?" He asked his eyes still glued to the spot, and once again Keith was a blushing mess. 

 

"I'm going to ride you." 

 

"Oh so it's that kind of night huh?"

 

"Honestly you need to shut up and lie down right now or I'm leaving."

 

Lance knew that Keith was only teasing, but he happily complied with his spouse's orders. Keith stood up and pulled a small bottle of lubricant out of the nightstand, wiping the spit off of his mouth as he did so. He settled down next to Lance and opened up the bottle with a click before squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He threw the lube to the side and began to feel around his hole with one intrepid finger. After a moment that was purely husband taunting, he entered himself. He did it slowly, careful to get as much lubrication inside of him as he could. Keith squirmed at the familair coldness and pretty soon added in another finger. Lance looked at him with lustful eyes, admiring the endearing beauty that was Keith Kogane-McClain. Noticing his husband's wandering eyes, Keith immediately added in the third finger, moaning lewdly. He felt around his insides for a few more moments before pulling out his fingers and wiping the slick onto the cream colored sheets.. They needed to be washed anyways. He crouched over and proceeded to use the pre-come that was still dripping out of the taller man's cock to lube it up before stationing himself a few inches above it. Lance placed two hands on Keith's pale waist in order to help him slide himself down onto his length, and for once Keith graciously accepted the help.

Then he was inside of him, and the euphoric bliss that both of them were experiencing was almost too much. Back when they were inexperienced teenagers, they most likely would've already came prematurely by that point. Once he was fully inside of Keith, the smaller male gave himself a good amount of time to adjust. "You're so beautiful." Keith mused as he looked down at his husband's reddened face. "Heh.. Look at who I'm talking to. The sexiest man in the world.. On my dick." Lance teased back, his speech laced with soft moans and heavy breaths. As if that were an indication to move, Keith picked up his perky ass and dropped it back down roughly onto the Cuban's hard groin. That singular motion earned loud moans from the couple, and soon Keith was repeating it over and over again. Lance rocked his hips in perfect time with his partner's bouncing, something that had taken him a little over a year to perfect, and Keith was practically squeaking with satisfaction. 

 

As Keith continued to move at a vigorous pace, Lance decided to contribute a little bit more. Without warning he thrust up into his tightness, something that made them both purr with avidity. "I-I'm going to move you now." Lance groaned and the Korean nodded with slight bashfulness. He flipped the ravenette onto his back, not needing to pull out as he did so, and began to thrust viciously. "Lance.. Lance!! HOLY SHIT LANCE!!!" Keith was screaming out his name, pale hands gripping tightly the sheets. "Harder oh my god harder!" And obviously Lance obliged, pulling in and out of him faster and deeper. Sweat matted down Lance's short brown hair to his forehead and was dripping down Keith's quivering thighs. "Fuck baby you're so good to me." Lance whimpered and received a melodic cry of pleasure from his loving counterpart. "C-can you come inside me?" Keith somehow found the breath to speak, but his voice was broken with gratification. "Oh.. God you're so big.." And Lance nodded, he was nearing his closeness and found himself once again speeding up his thrusts. "I-I'm about to come." He alerted the other who simply nodded and threw back his head with desire. "Yeah me too."

 

A few seconds later and with one last deep thrust, Lance was coming, filling Keith's hole to the brim with hot seed. Lance threw his own head back with a loud groan and as if triggered by the feeling of being filled up, Keith came too, painting both of their stomach's white with come. "S-shit just give me a second." Keith sighed with satisfaction and slight exhaustion. "Don't pull out yet..... Wait.. Okay you can now." Lance withdrew his dick and wiped off his own spunk with the shirt he had removed before.. It needed to be washed anyways. He admired his work proudly. Keith's hole was filled with translucent white fluid that was beginning to drip down his inner thigh, his hair was a wild mess, and his cheeks were still a bright, splotchy red. Not to mention that his lips were still raw from their previous activity. He was a beautiful disaster. "Want to take a shower together?" Lance asked both inquisitively and sneakily, earning a playful snort and a light punch from Keith. "Yeah okay." And with that, they both disappeared into the bathroom.

 

"Oh god my ass hurts so bad." Keith mumbled against Lance's chest. The two of them had settled into their warm bed after a long, steamy... Shower. Yeah a... Shower. I mean they were IN the shower! "Yeah well you're the one who wanted to go rough tonight." Lance chuckled, lacing a gentle hand through Keith's thick, blow dried hair. "Mm sure okay." Keith teased back. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'll be too sore to chase after Ella tomorrow. You're on potty duty mister, who knows what'll happen if I do it. I might fall down the stairs." That sent the both of them into a long giggle fit. "Oh god what did I do to deserve this?"

 

"You broke my ass?"

 

"No. Hahaha. No no no.. I mean you."

 

"You're a sap."

 

"I love you."

 

"Yeah. I love you too."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> oof hope y'all enjoyed that. im considering making this a series, so if any of y'all are interested or have any specific requests lemme know! <3


End file.
